Unknown Dragon Rider
There are several candidates for the 3rd Dragon Rider - however some of the most likely are: Arya: It is quite possible that Arya will be the next Rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon, Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in'' Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflicts to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer. Another incident of this is on their way back to the Varden when she heals Eragon's hand although he was clearly capable. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in ''Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Eragon also has a dream of him holding hands with a female rider while Saphira is flying over head with another dragon. This was before Murtagh became a Rider. Therefore, since Murtagh is not a female, it may be forshadowing to show that a woman will become a Rider. Also, It could be Arya as she is very good at handling magic and as Eragon is still not ready to educate anyone, it could well be her. Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Garrow was quoted in "Eldest", speaking to Roran about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's rider. The sword is described by Eragon as "being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing". This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the Brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunön could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. Nasuada: Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. CP hinted that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in the final book. Furthermore it is impossible for Orik to be the 3rd dragon rider because, Orik is a dwarf and has already claimed responsibility of being king of his entire race, and they were not included in the spell that binded Riders to their dragons. But it is possible for both Vanir and Maud because they both appeared in book 2. Also the rider cannot be a new character because Christopher Paolini has said that the 3rd rider will have appeared in the first 2 books. With the new book, Brisingr, the 3rd Dragon Rider's identity seems alot more attainable. Other possibilities include the following: *Angela *Elva *Jeod *Jörmundur *Katrina *Nolfavrell *King Orrin *Solembum or Maud(given the fact that werecats can resemble humans) *Trianna *Someone of Carvahall *Someone of the Varden *Katrina's unborn child *Elain's unborn child *Tenga